The present invention relates, in general, to electronically operated musical instruments, and more particularly to a compact pedal board and storage case for use in electronically producing a musical accompaniment to other musical instruments.
Electronically produced musical sounds such as those of the string bass have been found to be particularly desirable as an accompaniment to other musical instruments, and has been found to provide a particularly good accompaniment for a solo pianist. String bass sounds can be produced electronically by means of conventional foot-operated pedals, and the provision of such an instrument with a piano would enable a pianist to accompany himself and eliminate the need for a second player. However, a piano, unlike an organ, is not designed for use with foot pedals, for the keyboard and the bench are lower than is the case with an organ, and the kneeboard is closer to the player. Conventional pedals are not suitable for this purpose not only because there is not room for them in front of the kneeboard, but because they require a throw, or vertical motion, of about one inch to activate the electronic circuitry. Such a long throw would require the player to lift his leg off the piano bench in order to play the pedal board, and this is extremely uncomfortable and tiring for the player.
Ordinarily, in an instrument such as an organ, the pedal keys would extend beyond the kneeboard and into the interior of the organ casing. This arrangement allows a convenient location of the pivot mechanism near the middle of the pedals and allows the electrical contacts to be conveniently located at the back of the pedal. Such pedals are usually pivotally mounted on a flexible, flat, steel spring, this arrangement providing a great degree of side-to-side strength and keeping the pedals properly aligned even if they are accidentally kicked by the player. However, such a structure requires a relatively high throw in order to activate the electrical contacts normally located at the far, or rearward end of the pedal, inside the organ housing. This structure is not suitable for a piano, and attempts to make such boards smaller to adapt them to this use has resulted in board that are susceptible to damage and misalignment during use, and with a weakened overall construction.
Thus, conventional pedal boards are not suitable for use with pianos and attempts to adapt existing pedals to such use have encountered serious problems of pedal strength, alignment, excessive pedal throw, and uncertain electrical contact operation.
Although electronic musical instruments usually do not involve complex mechanical structures, they often require a number of components which must be assembled and disassembled each time the instrument is used. This is not only time consuming, but produces an unslightly collection of wires and boxes that are hazardous and that can be easily lost or damaged.